The Giant Problem Wiki
Fem eventyrere er på vei mot Nightstone. Hvem er de? Velkommen! Denne siden omfatter alt som har med vår nye campaign å gjøre, og den vil bli kontinuerlig oppdatert. Vi skal snart begynne å forberede oss til reisen, men først går vi gjennom grunnlaget for hvordan vi kommer til å kjøre campaignen. Campaignen tar utgangspunkt i campaignboka Storm King's Thunder. Det vil si det finnes noen faste rammer rundt hva som kan komme til å skje i campaignens løp, selv om jeg med høy sannsynlighet kommer til å kjøre en del homebrew content. På bakgrunn av dette anmoder jeg om at dere ikke googler eller leser dere opp på campaignen utover det dere eventuelt allerede har gjort. Utover dette har dere frie tøyler til å lage de karakterene dere ønsker og å spille dem som dere vil. Ryktene sier tross alt at dette er den eneste published adventure modulen som faktisk får til open world. Setting Campaignen tar sted i The Forgotten Realms, en publisert setting. Kronologisk finner historien sted etter eventyr-modulene Hord of the Dragon Queen og The Rise of Tiamat, men hendelsene i disse er i stor grad urelevante for Storm King's Thunder. Vi befinner oss vest i Faerûn, nærmere bestemt langs Sword Coast og regionen The North. Dere er fem eventyrere som reiser mot landsbyen Nightstone. Årsaken til at dere er på vei dit er fordi dere har hørt rykter om at goblins terroriserer landsbyen. The High Steward of Nightstone, Lady Velrosa Nandar, er en Waterdahavisk adelskvinne. Velrosa tilbyr visst nok belønninger til den eller de som kan handske problemet. Hvem dere er, hvorfor dere reisersammen og hvilke relasjoner dere har er opp til dere. Oppsett * Alle raser og klasser er i utgangspunktet tillatt. Unntakene er alt som faller under "playtest content" eller tilsvarende. Disse må du spørre om å få spille. Hvis du er usikker, spør. * Din karakter skal ha eksisterende relasjoner til minst to andre spillerkarakterer når campaignen begynner. Dere må finne ut hvorfor akkurat dere reiser sammen på dette oppdraget. * Jeg oppfordrer at karakteren din har tilhørighet til en faksjon. Hver karakter kan kun ha tilhørighet til én faksjon om gangen, i hvert fall til å begynne med. Gruppen kan til sammen tilhøre kun en faksjon eller flere faksjoner. Dere kan også velge å ikke tilhøre en faksjon i det hele tatt. Merk at hvis gruppen tilhører flere faksjoner kan dette kunne føre til interparty-konflikter, og vi vet alle hvordan det kan gå. #nosplitpartyplease. Dere finner info om faksjonene under. * Du skal utvikle karakteren din fra bunn av. Tenk på og skriv om forhistorie, hjemsted, familie, venner, relasjoner, yrke, rasens temparement, overordnet mål osv. Bruk gjerne faksjon, demografi og geografi fra Faerûn. Din backstory kan være basert på et sted i Faerûn, eller fra hele planeten Toril for den slags skyld. Den kan også være fullstendig homebrew hvis du vil, unntatt en eventuell faksjonstilhørighet. Merk at backstories satt utenfor The North kan bli vankselig å fysisk knytte inn i campaignen da det er her vi stort sett kommer til å oppholde oss. Du kan for øvrig også lage en fullstendig homebrew bakgrunn fra et homebrew-sted i The North. * Tor Espen special: ** Les deg opp på DnD basics. ** Sjekk kanskje basic info om hva DnD er. ** Du velger om du vil være digital eller analog. * Campaignen vil kunne vare i opp til to år. Vi forsøker å spille jevnlig. * Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse